The invention relates to a device for manipulating yarns. By manipulating in the sense of the invention should be understood the carrying out of actions such as clamping or imparting mechanical pulses to the yarn, as in cutting off and for a short time withdrawing or pushing a piece of yarn from its path.
Generally the yarn velocities and thereby the production speeds in weaving machines and other yarn textile machines are highly dependent on the velocities at which the above indicated actions may be carried out.